


The Child of The Moon and Stars

by Maraudersera_forever



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudersera_forever/pseuds/Maraudersera_forever
Summary: Cordelia Marlene Lupin-Black is the daughter of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black she has never met her second dad seeing as he has been in Azkaban most of her life. Her 3rd year at Hogwarts is about to begin and she will meet her dad.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first part will be a short little prologue for a bit of background knowledge. 
> 
> Warnings: None

. On October 31, 1981, Remus John Lupin-Black sat on his bed with his one year old daughter Ember. He was crying when suddenly a man appeared in the room, a very old, very tall man.  
"Dumbledore, is it true, are Lily and James gone, what happened to Harry and where is Sirius?" He asked this all very fast, as though he was scared if he didn't ask it all now he never would.  
"I'm very sorry to come to you with this news Remus, very sorry indeed but it is true. James and Lily have been killed by Voldemort. Harry has been sent to live with Petunia until he is old enough to go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore saw the Remus was about to interrupt him and continued very fast. "I knew that it would be your wish to take him in, but seeing as Sirius was appointed godfather and not you, that can not be. As for your husband he has been charged with three counts of murder and sent to Azkaban. I am deeply sorry."  
Remus stared at his old headmaster in shock. Sirius a murder, how ridiculous. He would rather have died than betray Lily and James.  
"Dumbledore he wouldn't, he would never. James and Lily were his best friends. He's innocent I know it."  
Dumbledore looked at the young man and his young daughter who was now asleep in her father's arms. "Sometimes it isn't wether you are innocent or guilty it is what people believe. There is nothing we can do for Sirius, it is too late, don't pursue this it will only lead to nothing. Once again I am deeply sorry."   
And the man Aparrated, leaving Remus alone with his one year old daughter and no husband. He vowed to himself that Ember would know the kind of man her other father was and that he would always remind her and himself that he was innocent of his crimes.


	2. 12 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic Attack

"Ember Lily Lupin-Black! Hurry up, we're going to miss the train!" Ember heard her dad call up the stairs of their small cottage as she looked through her closet for something to wear.  
"I'm almost ready, I'll be down in five minutes, have you seen my converse?" She yelled down the stairs.  
"There next to your desk, under your chair!"  
"Thanks, Papa!" Ember finally decided on a pair of ripped jean shorts and an AC/DC  
T-shirt, she tied a red and black flannel around her waist, slipped on her favorite leather jacket, pulled on her converse, grabbed her cat, Nightshade and raced down the stairs with her trunk.  
"Ok Papa, I'm ready to go ... are you okay? Ember saw her father put a smile back on his face but she could still she the pain in his eyes.  
"Ya Cub, I'm alright, you just look like your dad is all, he had a jacket just like that that he loved too." He smiled as though he was thinking of a fond memory. "I don't know what he's going to do know that he's escaped Azkaban but I do know that he'd be so proud of you."  
"Yeah pops, I know, you tell me everyday." Ember smiled at him teasingly. "No come on we've got to go and your a professor this year so we can't be 

"Harry, 'Mione' Ron!" Ember and Remus had arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:50 and bolted through the barrier to platform nine & three quarters, shoving their trunks into a compartment and hopped in the train moments before it pulled out of the station.  
As soon as the golden trio heard Ember calling their names they they made a beeline for her, Hermione in the lead. "Ember we thought you were going to miss the train! Why were you so late and what is your dad doing here?"  
"Let her breath Hermione." Said Harry laughing quietly.  
"It's fine Harry, anyway Hermione, the reason that we're late is because I couldn't find my converse and second my dad is here because he's the new DADA Professor this year."  
Ron pushed his way in front of Harry and Hermione now. "Oh, thank Merlin. We're finally going to have a competent teacher."  
Remus chuckled lightly at Ron's enthusiasm. "Ok well thank you Ron, now let's go grab our compartment and we can talk."

Hours later when it had gotten dark, the train came to a stop. Hermione had just gotten up to ask the conductor what was going on when the door to their compartment opened up and a figure in a dark hood came through. All of a sudden the once pleasant train compartment was cold and it felt as though all the happiness had been drained from Ember. The dark figure of the Dementor came closer and closer until Harry passed out cold on the floor, shaking. That was the moment that Remus who had previously been asleep leaped up and preformed a spell making the Dementor go away. Ember of course hadn't realized that her father had moved nor that he had helped Harry and given him some chocolate to make him feel better because she couldn't focus at all. The only thing that Ember could hear was the sound of her own breathing in her ears and even that sounded tinny and far away. She knew she was having a panic attack, she had had them before but this was the worst one she had ever gotten. All of a sudden she could see the blurry shape of her father kneeling in front of her.  
"Hey, Ember, look at me. I need you to breath with me ok. In for 4 ... hold for 3 ... out for 5.... you got that, good, do that again," Ember did her best to count and breath but it still took her nearly 2 minutes to calm down completely.  
"I-I'm ok, I'm good, I'll be fine now." She took a deep breath before looking to Harry and asking if he was alright.  
"I'm fine Sparks, really." Harry replied to his concerned friend. Then he turned to Remus. "What was that thing, Remus?"  
"That was a Dementor, the guard the wizard prison Azkaban. My guess is that they were here looking for Sirius Black. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to the conductor, we should be at Hogwarts soon so you all best change." Then he turned to his daughter. "I'll see you up at the school, ok?" Ember nodded and Remus left the compartment, the door sliding shut quietly behind him.

"You fainted on the train Potter, you actually fainted, and you Lupin, is true you had a panic attack, pathetic." That was the first thing Malfoy said when the small group sat down in the Great Hall.  
"Shove of Malfoy!" Said Ron and turned back to his friends. Meanwhile Dumbledore was giving his speech.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious. As you will all know, after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here no Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not fooled by tricks or disguised — or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our Head Boy and Girls, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors." There was a heavy pause. "On a happier note," Dumbledore continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First Professor Lupin, the father of our very own Ember Lupin has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There were a few scattered applause and only Ember, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins clapped very hard. "As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued once more. "Seeing as Professor Kettleburn has sadly retired at the end of last year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs, I am delighted to say that his place has been filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid." There was a loud applause though most of seemed to be coming from the Gryffindor table. Then as though everyone know that he was done talking Dumbledore sat down and the golden plates and goblet appeared filled with food and drink. It was a long feast filled with food, talking and laughter. By the time they had finished eating they were full and tired. Hermione, Ron, and Harry said their goodnights before heading off to bed, leaving Ember to head down to her father's teacher's chamber to say goodnight.


	3. Concerns and Death Omens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

Ember raced down the corridors to her father's chambers as fast as she could. She knew that the only teacher that would really care if she was going to see him after curfew would be Snape so she stayed as far away from anywhere she thought he would be.   
When she got to the portrait that he chose in front of his chambers she stopped to admire it for a second (it was a dog, wolf, stag, and a wolf cub prancing around) before bursting into the room, out of breath.   
"Pa, the Dementors are here! They're staying here to catch dad! What are we gonna do. What if they get him. If they get him they'll kiss him, and he'll lose his soul, and I'll never get to meet him, and—" she trailed off with sob because Remus was suddenly pulling her into a bone crushing hug.   
"It's going to be okay Cub, it will, your dad's smart. He'll be fine, and We still don't know what happened that night all those years ago, for all we do know your dad could be guilty, as much as I hate to think about that. But I promise you will know the full story by the end of this, okay?" Ember nodded.   
"Now," continued Remus, "you best head off to bed, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow."  
Ember walked to the portrait hole of the chambers before turning back to Remus.   
"Goodnight, I love you." And she walked calmly back to Gryffindor tower with her father's promise ringing in her ears. 

The next morning Ember walked down to the Great Hall and sat down in between Fred and George only to find that Harry was in a fowl mood and as George handed them their third-year schedules he asked Harry what was wrong.  
"Malfoy," Ron answered for him, glaring over at the Slytherin table.  
George and Ember turned to see to see Malfoy pretend to faint in terror and then pretend to have a panic attack.   
"That little git," George said angrily. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down on our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he Fred?"  
"Nearly wet himself," said Fred.  
"I wasn't to happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors..."  
"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Said Fred.  
"You didn't have a panic attack, though, did you?" Said Ember in a quiet voice.  
"Forget it, Em." Said George kindly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of the place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."  
"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy is after our first Quidditch match," said Fred, Ember was one of the Gryffindor team Chasers. She and Harry had both made the team in their first year. They were the youngest players in a century.   
"We'd better go," said Hermione. "Look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..."  
Almost ten minutes later, they were climbing the seventh long staircase on their journey and made it to an unfamiliar landing with Ron panting and complains about shortcuts.   
They hurried along the corridor and climbed. Spiraling staircase, until they at last heard muffled voices. They climbed the last few steps and emerged on a tiny landing. A trapdoor slowly opened to them and they climbed up.   
"Where is she?" Ember asked Harry when she climbed up the ladder.   
Suddenly a voice came out of the shadows.  
"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."  
Ember giggled softly and whispered to Hermione, "well this ought to be amusing."  
They went to a small round table and sat around it as Professor Trelawney began to speak again. "Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too after into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye." Nobody said anything and Trelawney continued. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the spit set that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you... Books can take you only so far in this field..." Ember like Remus was a very gifted student but she did rely on books and was very stunned that that would not be able to help her much.   
"Many witches and wizards, talented through they are in the are of loud bangs and smells and seeded disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney continued once more. "It is a girt granted to few. We will be covering the basic methods of Divination Thai year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear." She said to Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."  
Parvati looked at Ron and moved away from the groups table slightly.  
"Now I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. After about twenty minutes of Ember and Hermione trying to figure out their tea leaves without much luck they heard Professor Trelawney walk up to their table. She turned to Ron and asked him for Harry's cup.   
She rotated the cup. "The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."  
"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper to Ember who giggled. Professor Trelawney stared at them.  
"Well, they do," said Ember. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."  
Professor Trelawney chose not to respond and looked back at Harry's cup. "The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."  
"The skull... danger in your path, my dear..."  
Everyone was staring transfixed at Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped and then screamed.   
"My dear boy —my poor dear boy — no — it's kinder not to say — no — don't ask me..."  
"What is it Professor?"  
"My dear, you have The Grim." Said Trelawney opening her eyes dramatically.  
"The what?" Harry asked.  
"The giant, spectral god that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!"


	4. The Boggart

Remus wasn't there when they arrived at their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally came into the room.   
"Good afternoon, class," he said. "Would you please put all your books back into your bags. Today's lesson will be practical. You will need only your wands."  
A few curious looks were exchanged but the class did as they were told.  
"Right then," Said Remus, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."  
Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Remus out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where they saw Peeves, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.   
Peeves didn't look up until Remus was two feet away, then he wiggled his feet and broke into song.   
"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony loopy Lupin —"  
Remus gave a small sigh and took out his wand.  
He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed at Peeves.  
The wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril. He whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.  
"That was awesome, Pa!" Said Cordelia in amazement.  
"Thank you, Della," said Remus, putting his wand away. "Shall we proceed?"  
He led them down the next corridor and led them inside the staffroom door.   
Snape was sitting in one of the armchairs. His eyes were glittering dangerously. As Remus came in and started to close the door Snape stood up. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." At the doorway he turned and said. "Possibly no ones warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."  
Neville went scarlet. Cordelia opened her mouth to defend her friend but saw her father raise an eyebrow at her and decided against it.   
"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," Remus said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."  
Cordelia smirked and Snape's lip curled and he left, shutting the door with a slam.  
Remus beckoned the class to the end of the classroom where there was nothing besides a old wardrobe that gave a sudden wobble, and started banging off the wall.   
"Nothing to worry about," said Remus calmly. "There's a Boggart in there."  
Cordelia looked at her father in confusion, why did he have a Boggart in the staffroom.   
Remus continued to speak. "So, the first question we must as ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"  
Hermione put her hand up.  
"It's a shape shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."  
"Precisely," said Remus. "The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice without wands first. After me, please... riddikulus!"  
"Riddikulus!" Said the class together.   
"Good," said Remus. "Very good. But that was the east part. I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."  
Neville took a step forward, looking very scared.   
"Right Neville," said Remus. "First things first, what would you say is the thing that scares you the most?"  
Cordelia saw Neville mumble something.   
"I didn't catch that Neville, sorry," said Remus with a small smile.   
"Professor Snape." Neville whispered. Cordelia's blood boiled. The fact that a 13 year old boy's worst fear was one of his teachers was outrageous.  
Remus looked thoughtful. "Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe that you live with your grandmother?"  
Neville nodded. "Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."  
"No, no, you misunderstand me." Remus was fully smiling now. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort clothes your grandmother usually wears?"  
Neville nodded again. "Well... always the same hat. And a long green dress and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.  
"Right then," said Remus. "When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape. And you will raise yo jeans and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. And if all goes well, Professor Snape will be forced into a big hat and that green dress."  
There was a bunch of laughter.   
"Alright now, everyone stand in a single file line. I'll call each person forward. Now Neville here we go."  
A jet of Sparks shot from the end of Remus' wand and the wardrobe burst open. Snape walked out, eyes flashing at Neville.   
Neville backed away. "R — r — riddikulus!" He squeaked.   
Snape stumbled, he was now wearing a long, lace trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth eaten vulture.  
There was a roar of laughter and Remus shouted. "Parvati! Forward!"  
There was another crack and where Snape had stood was now a bloodstained, bandaged mummy.  
"Riddikulus!" Cried Parvati.  
Seamus went next, followed by Dean, and after him Ron. Then Remus called Cordelia forward. Cordelia stepped forward nervously, she had no idea what her biggest fear was and was not looking forward to finding out. When they Boggart saw Cordelia it spun for a moment and looked as though it was about to turn into a dementor but changed halfway through until a exact replica of Remus was standing in front of her. Cordelia was confused, she wasn't scared of her Pa. Suddenly the fake Remus began to speak, and that was when she realized why this was her biggest fear because the words that came out of the Boggart mouth were horrifying.   
"You are a mistake! A disgusting horrible mistake. Everything that goes wrong in my life is your fault. I wish you had never been born!"  
The real Remus jumped in front of his daughter, confusing the Boggart and finished it off before turning back to Cordelia. "Dell-"   
He began but Cordelia was already running out of the classroom. When Cordelia got out into the corridor she slumped against the wall a slid to the ground. She put her head on her knees and started sobbing, horrible, awful, broken sobs. She didn't realize that anyone else was in the corridor until they kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Hey Cori, are you okay?" It was George. Cordelia just shook her head. "What happened?" Asked George. "B—Boggart." Cordelia managed to whisper through he sobs. "Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Cordelia shook her head again and George put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him as her crying continued. After a few minutes her sobs quieted down and George stood up. "Come on, let's go to your dad's classroom, come on." He reached a hand down, Cordelia took it and he helped her to her feet.


	5. Black In The Castle

The next day was Halloween and Ron, Hermione and Cordelia had all gone to Hogsmeade. Sadly they had to leave Harry behind seeing as his aunt and uncle hadn't signed his permission slip. But that night was the Halloween feast and the four friends along with Fred and George had spent a wonderful meal together. The day was going perfect and by the end the six of them had made the long walk up to the Gryffindor common room tired and content. But the happy mood was ruined when the they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady and found it jammed with students.   
"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked Cordelia. She just shrugged.   
"Let me through, please," it was Percy. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm head boy—"  
Then the crowd got silent and a chill seemed to spread through the Gryffindors stemming from the front of the pack. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Came Percy's shrill voice, which was a octave higher than normal.   
Cordelia felt a hand in on her shoulder and jumped, turning around. She calmed down immensely when she saw that it was only Ginny.   
"What's going on?" She asked, and before Cordelia could answer Dumbledore came sweeping toward the portrait the Gryffindors surged forward and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cordelia were pushed to the front of the crowd.   
"Oh, my—" Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm.   
The Fat Lady was gone from her portrait. It had been slashed so viciously that strips of the canvas were on the floor and chunks had been torn away all together. Dumbledore turned and Cordelia saw Professor McGonagall, her Pa, and Snape hurrying toward them.   
"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go get Mr, Filch at once and tell him to search every painting until you find the Fat Lady."  
"She's a horrible mess sir." It was Peeves and he was using a horrible oily voice he only used when talking to Dumbledore. "Saw her running through paintings up on the first floor. Crying something dreadful." He sound quite happy at this thought.  
"Did she say who did it?" Said Dumbledore.  
"Oh yes, he got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves grinned. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black." Cordelia saw the blood drain out of her Pa's face as Dumbledore corralled all of the Gryffindors down to the Great Hall and they were soon joined by the other three houses.   
Dumbledore casually waved his wand and the tables in the Great Hall moved to the outer edges of the room and hundreds of sleeping bags appeared.   
"For your own safety you all shall be sleeping in here tonight if there are any disturbances report to me immediately, sleep well." And Dumbledore left, closing the doors behind him.   
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Cordelia all grabbed sleeping bags and moved them to a secluded corner and were soon joined by Fred, George, and Lee Jorden.   
"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "No more talking."  
The candles all went out and once and Cordelia felt George move his sleeping bag closer to her so that he could grab her hand.   
"I'm glad none of us were in the tower tonight." She heard George whisper. "Who knows what he would do and who he'd hurt to get to Harry."  
"Yeah," said Cordelia weakly and even then it still felt like a betrayal to her father even though she didn't know if he was innocent. But she didn't say anything more because Percy started hissing at them to shut it and George had shuffled even closer to her and she heard his breathing slow as he fell asleep, hand still tightly clasped in her own.

Over the next few days the only thing that people were talking about was Sirius Black and to make it even worse McGonagall had now decided that due to Sirius Black being such a hazard they needed supervision to practice Quidditch. As the first match of the season came nearer the weather seemed to worsen but the Gryffindor team was still training harder than ever. Then on the final training session before the match, Oliver gave the team som news.   
"We're playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin." He said looking angry. "Flint says the their Seeker's arm is still injured. But I know that they just don't want to play in this weather."  
Harry looked outraged. "There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" He said. "He's faking it!"   
Cordelia nodded. "This is ridiculous Oliver!"  
"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Oliver it was clear that he wasn't any happier than the rest of them. 

The next day when Cordelia walked into DADA she saw that Snape was teaching in place of her Pa. Of course she knew that her Pa would be too ill after the full moon the night before to teach but did Snape really have to be the one to teach in his place.   
Ten minutes into the lesson Harry came running into the classroom out of breath.   
"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."  
"Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, still standing.   
"He said that he was feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smirk. "I believe I told you to sit down?"  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked again, still refusing to sit down.   
"Nothing life threatening, Five more points from Gryffindor and if you don't sit down it will be fifty."  
Harry walked over to his seat and sat down. Snape looked over the class.   
"Today we shall be discussing werewolves. Open your books to page 394. Now which of you can tell me the difference between werewolves and and a true wolf?"  
Hermione's hand was waving in the air. "The werewolf is different from a true wolf in many small ways. The snout of—"  
"That is the second time that you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape said coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."  
Hermione went very red and Ron started to tell Snape off for yelling at her for no reason but didn't it get very far before Snape gave him detention. The class was silent for the rest of the lesson. When the bell finally rang Snape held them back.   
"You will write an essay on the ways to recognize and kill a werewolf. I want two roll of parchment and I want them by Monday morning."


	6. Bye Bye Broomsticks

The night before the first Quidditch match of the season Cordelia couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares about her dad. Nightmares where he came to kill Harry because even with all Remus's hoping he was in fact guilty. So she went down to the kitchens where she made a cup of hot chocolate and then made her way back up to the common room where she sat by the fire.   
She had been sitting by the fire for about an hour when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs that led from the dormitories. First came Hermione with a concerned look on her face and she was followed by Harry and Ron who both looked as though Hermione had dragged them out of their beds by their ears. Shortly after her three friends had sat down on the sofa, Cordelia heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and Fred and George appeared looking bedraggled but curious.   
Cordelia looked at her friends strangely. "What are you guys doing down here? It's like three in the morning."  
Hermione looked at her best friend as though she had lost her mind. "What are we doing down here, really. What are you doing down here? I woke up and you were gone, you scared me to death so I went to get Ron and Harry to help me look for you and Fred and George must have heard us and came to investigate. Honestly what are you doing? You have Quidditch in the morning you need your rest."   
Cordelia's grin faltered, she hadn't meant to worry her friend. "I'm fine 'Mione' just couldn't sleep is all, strange dreams. So I came down to get so hot chocolate and sit by the fire a bit I guess I didn't realize how late it had gotten."  
Harry looked at her in doubt. "You're hiding something. What's going on Cori? You've been acting strangely since the night of the break in."  
Cordelia looked around at all of her friends. She knew that telling them the truth was the best option and she had been thinking about how she had wanted to tell them along. She sighed. "I have to tell you guys something and I totally understand if you get mad at me for not telling you sooner. My dad is Sirius Black."  
The room went silent. Harry's mouth had fallen open and he started gawking at her. George and Fred stared at her with blank expressions. Ron was looking at her as though she had just tried to explain Hermione's Ancient Runes homework to him and Hermione just sat there nodding along with her as though she had already known.   
Cordelia's head snapped back to Hermione. "You already know? How do you know?"  
Hermione smiled at her. "I heard Professor McGonagall and your Pa talking the day after the break in. I think she was just making sure that Sirius hadn't tried to contact either of you. But I've known since. I haven't said anything to anyone though."  
"Are you guys mad?" Cordelia asked looking around at all of her friends.   
Each and everyone one of them shook their heads before Ron and Harry both tried to talk at once.   
"One at time." Said Hermione. " and be quiet it is three in the morning."   
"Sorry Hermione, you can go first Harry." Said Ron.   
"We're not mad at you Sparks, at least I don't think anyone is. I mean I get why you wouldn't want to advertise something like that. It must be scary for you, knowing he's out there. Knowing he might be after you too. I get it. Ok Ron you can go now."  
Ron still had an extremely confused look on his face as he turned to talk to Cordelia.   
"But I thought Remus was your dad. How can Black be your dad too?" Everyone in the room began to laugh except for Ron who seemed genuinely confused.   
"They're gay Ronald. They are both my dads." Cordelia manager to say through her giggled.   
Ron's face turned bright red in embarrassment but nodded in understanding. Then he turned to look at his three friends and his brothers.   
"Can we go back to bed now please? I'm exhausted and Harry, Sparks, Fred, and George all have Quidditch tomorrow and I don't want to lose because our Beaters, Seeker, and Chaser didn't get any sleep."

The next day the weather was horrible which made for a very bad Quidditch game. It was so bad that about 10 minutes into the game Wood called a time out. They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella.   
"What's the score?" Someone asked. Cordelia wasn't sure who seeing as the rain was so thick you could hardly see.   
"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing all night."  
Harry looked crestfallen as he waved his glasses in the air. "I've got no chance with these on."  
But Hermione decided that now would be a good time to make her entrance. "I've got an idea." Cordelia watched as she grabbed Harry's glasses from his hand tapped them with her wand and said "Impervius!" She handed them back to water. "They'll repel water!"  
"Brilliant!" Wood called to her. "Okay team, let's go for it!"  
The team raced back up into the air where the Cordelia, Katie, and Angelina continued to struggle through the rain as they waited for Harry to catch the snitch and all of a sudden Wood could be heard shouting across the pitch. "Harry, Harry behind you!"  
Cordelia watched has Gary threw himself flat on his broom and propelled himself toward Cedric and the Snitch. But then an eerie silence fell over the pitch. Then a horrible wave of cold and fear that Cordelia had only felt once before washed over her. At least a hundred Dementors were standing beneath them and Cordelia started to panic, just as she had on the train and then there was nothing everything was black.   
Cordelia rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was standing above her and another bed to her right along with Hermione and Ron who were drenched from head to toe. Cordelia looked over stretching her neck to see who was in the bed next to her. It was Harry looking as though he had just woken as well.   
"Della!" It was her Pa looking almost the most scared she had ever seen him. "How're you feeling Cub?"  
Cordelia rubbed her head trying to remember how she had gotten here. "Wha— what happened?"  
"You both fell off," said George shakily. "Must've been—what—fifty feet?"  
"We though you'd died," said Remus looking beyond relieved.   
"We didn't lose the match, did we?" Asked Harry.   
"Digging got the Snitch," said Fred. "Just after yo unity fell. He didn't realize what had happened. He tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square ... even Wood admits it."  
Cordelia saw Harry put his face in his hands she reached over and patted his hand gently.   
"It's ok Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before you couldn't help that you fell off your broom." Harry nodded slightly.   
Hermione and Ron looked at each other a second before Ron started to talk.   
"Um, guys, there's something go should know. When yo I guys fell your brooms got blown away and er— they hit um— the Whomping Willow."


	7. The Truth Breaks Cordelia’s Heart

With Christmas coming up all of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement. Hermione, Ron, Cordelia and her Pa had all decided that they would be spending Christmas together at Hogwarts. Cordelia, Ron, and Hermione were very excited for the upcoming Hogmeade trip and Cordelia was determined to make the most out of it and get Christmas gifts for all of her friends.   
On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione, Ron, and Cordelia found their way into Honeydukes in search of something to bring back for Harry. Ron had just held out a jar of Cockroach Clusters as an idea when Cordelia and Hermione jumped because Harry and somehow spoke from behind them.  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed. "What are you doing here? How— how did you—?"  
Cordelia smirked at the fact that Harry had snuck out of the castle and shot him a small thumbs up, much to Hermione's disapproval.  
"Wow!" Said Ron, he looked very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"  
"Course I haven't," said Harry, shaking his head. He dropped his voice and told them all about the Marauder's Map.  
When Harry finished and Ron, Hermione, and Cordelia had paid for their sweets the quartet set off for The Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer.  
It was warm and crowded when they entered the inn and Ron pointed out Madam Rosmerta with a slight blush and went to get their drinks. When Ron came back five minutes later with their butterbeer the four of them drank happily. Suddenly a cool breeze was felt at Cordelia turned to the door to see Professor McGonagall and Flitwick come in with Cornelius Fudge. Faster than a Snitch, Cordelia leaned over and shake down Harry under their table while Hermione moved the Christmas tree to hide them from view.  
Cordelia watched from behind the tree as Fudge asked Rosmerta to sit with them.   
"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" Asked Madam Rosmerta.   
"What else, but Sirius Black? I dare say you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?" Cordelia froze and Hermione put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Madam Rosmerta admitted to hearing a rumor about such and asked if Fudge thought that Sirius might still be around.   
"I'm sure of it," said Fudge.   
"I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta. "Sirius Black was the last person I thought would go over to the Dark Side. I remember when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become..."  
"You don't know the worst of it, Rosmerta." Said Fudge.   
"The worst? Worse than murdering all those people?" Rosmerta asked curiously.  
"I certainly do," said Fudge.  
"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," muttered McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"  
"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta. "Never saw one without the other, did you? Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"  
Harry and Cordelia both dropped their butterbeer.   
"You'd have though Black and Potter were brothers! Chimed Professor Flitwick. "They were inseparable, much like their own two children."  
"Of course they were," said Fudgr. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was the best man when James married Lily and James was the best man when Black married Remus. Then Lily and James named Black godfather to Harry and when Cordelia was born James and Lily were named her god parents. Harry and Cordelia have no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment them."  
"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" Whispered Madam Rosmerta.   
"Worse even than that..." Fudge dropped his voice. "When the James and Lily found out that You-Know-Who was after them, they went into hiding at once. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelity's Charm. Black was their secret keeper."  
"James Potter insisted on Black." Said McGonagall.   
"And then." Said Fudge. "Barely a week after the charm had been performed—"  
"Black betrayed them?" Breathed Madam Rosmerta.   
"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double agent role, he was ready to deliver his support for You-Know-Who."  
"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Said Hagrid. "I met him! I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lil and James' house after they were killed! Sirius Black turned up on that flyin motorbike he used ter ride. Thought he'd just heard the news of You-Know-Who's attack an came ter see what he could do. He was shakin, he was. An yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERING TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared."  
Cordelia was sobbing into Hermione's shoulder at this point.   
"How was i ter know he wasn't upset abou James and Lily. An then he says, 'Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, Remus and I will look after him—' but I had orders from Dumbledore, an I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his Ahnt an Uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike. He loved that motorbike. Black knew he was going to have ter run for it that night. At least Harry was safe and Cordelia didn' have to grow up with a father like tha' at least she had Remus."  
"It was Peter Pettigrew who found him the next day." Said Fudge bitterly.   
"Pettigrew ... that fat little boy who was tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" Said Madam Rosmerta.   
Professor McGonagall blew her nose. "Stupid boy... foolish boy... he sad always hopeless at dueling... should have left it to the Ministry... all that was left of him when Black was done was a single finger."  
One by one, the teachers and Minister left the inn. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry and Cordelia.   
Ron and Hermione didn't talk at all throughout dinner. That night, Cordelia didn't sleep and though Hermione had tried to talk to her she didn't answer, too lost in her own thoughts.   
The next morning Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cordelia went down to Hagrid's hut. When Hagrid finally opened then door, he was crying.   
"Hagrid, what is it?" Asked Hermione. Hagrid handed the a letter, explaining that Buckbeak was to go to trial because of what he did to Malfoy. The trip to Hagrid's though not fun kept Harry and Cordelia's minds off of Sirius.   
On Christmas morning Cordelia woke up early and grabbed a sheet off of her bed so that she could carry her presents to the boys dorm so that they could open them together. Hermione did the same. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a beautiful coral sweater with a C on it and some Christmas cake. Ron had gotten her a bunch of Honeydukes chocolate. Hermione had gotten her a Muggle book called Beauty and The Beast and strawberry perfume that was enchanted so that it never ran out. Harry had gotten her her own chess set. Her Pa had gotten her a small charm bracelet that had a a Wolf paw on it. And I turned out that Fred and George had been saving their money so that they could buy her something, they ended up getting her a small, gold, heart shaped locket that was filled with their memory's of each other. When everyone had finished opening their presents, both Harry and Cordelia saw that their were two more addressed to them and when they ripped them open they saw that they were two broomsticks. Not just any broomsticks. They were Firebolts. There were no cards.   
Hermione was not as excited as Harry, Ron, and Cordelia had been and demanded that they be given to Professor McGonagall for inspection, and after much fighting and arguing Cordelia eventually agreed though Harry and Ron didn't talk to Hermione at all after the brooms were taken away.


	8. Dadfoot Tries To Kill Ron Part 1.

Days later, Harry, Cordelia, and Hermione were sitting in the Common room talking about Aritmancy, when Ron came sprinting down the boy's staircase, dragging his bedsheet.   
"LOOK!" He bellowed, going over to Hermione. "LOOK!"  
"Ron, what—?"  
"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"  
Cordelia looked at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked a lot like blood.   
"BLOOD!" Ron yelled, confirming Cordelia's thoughts. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"  
"N—no," said Hermione.   
Ron threw something on Hermione's ruin translations. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, Ginger cat hairs.  
At a quarter to eleven a few days later, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker room. The weather was clear and cool and nice. Now that Harry and Cordelia had their Firebolts, there was no way that they could lose.   
"You know what to do," said Wood. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just— fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!" The team walked out into the pitch.   
"Wood, Davis, shake hands." Madam Hooch said briskly.  
"Mount your brooms... on my whistle... three/-two—one—"  
Cordelia kicked off into the air as she listed to the commentary being performed by Lee Jordan.   
"They're off, and the big excitement this match are the Firebolts that Harry Potter and Cordelia Lupin are flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolts's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship—"  
"Jordan's, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" Interrupted Professor McGonagall.   
"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for the goal..."  
Fred came racing toward Cordelia, in pursuit of Bludger that was heading her way. Just as Katie had made the first goal of the match, Cordelia saw Harry dive, but was nearly hit by a Bludger and she realized that he had lost the Snitch.   
"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolts go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn— Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision— balance it really noticeable in these long—"  
"JORDAN! ARE YIU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET KN EITH THE COMMENTARY!"  
Suddenly Cho screamed and both Cordelia and Harry looked down to see three Demetors. Both of them pulled out their wands and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"  
Two very large silvery shapes flew from their wands, and Cordelia watched as Harry stretched out his hand and caught the Snitch.   
"That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling.   
"Those were some Patronus." Said a voice behind Harry and Cordelia.   
Cordelia turned around to see her Pa.   
"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Said Harry excitedly.   
"That would be because they weren't Dementors. You two gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Remus.   
Professor McGonagall was extremely angry and she was yelling louder than Cordelia had ever hear her.   
Around 3 the next morning, Cordelia heard shouting coming from Harry, and Ron's dorm and scrambled out of bed to go investigate.  
Professor McGonagall was back and she was furious. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"  
"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Said Percy, puffing himself up. "I was just telling them to get back to bed! My brother Ron had a nightmare—"  
"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING IVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"  
"Ask him!" Said Ron, pointing at Sir Cadogan's picture.   
"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"  
"Certainly good lady!" Said Sir Cadogan.  
"You—you did?" Said McGonagall. "But—but the password!"  
"He had em!" Said Sir Cadogan. "Had the whole week's my lady! Read em off a little piece of paper!"  
"Which person," said Professor McGonagall. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"  
Neville slowly raised his hand in the air.   
No one sent back to sleep that night. They all staying awake in the Common Room. Cordelia didn't talk at all, she just sat on the sofa curled up next to George waiting to hear if her father had been caught. 

Many days later, was the day of the Quidditch Final and Oliver had been riding Harry nonstop about when to catch the Snitch.   
When they wangled onto the Quidditch pitch Cordelia was filled to the brim with nerves and barely heard anything until Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and reminded her to rise into the air.   
"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Cordelia Lupin of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Cori!" Suddenly Warrington had came flying in front of Cordelia taking the Auaffle with him. "Argh, no—Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field—WHAM!— nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by—Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina—nice swerve around Mantage—duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
Cordelia watched as Angelina was almost thrown from her broom as Marcus Fling smashed into her. A moment later, Fred sent his beater's bat at Flint's head.  
"That will do!" Shrieked Madam Hooch. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"  
Cordelia flew forward to take the penalty shot.   
"Come on, Cori!" Yelled Lee. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
Flint flew forward to take the penalty shot, but Wood caught it, keeping Gryffindor in the lead. Cordelia looked nervously at Harry. He had to keep Malfoy from getting that Snitch until Gryffindor was fifty points up.   
"Gryffindor in possession, no Slytherin in possession—no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field— THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"  
Montage had swerved in front of Katie and instead of grabbing the Quaffle had grabbed Katie's head. A minute later, Katie put another penalty shot past the Slytherin Keeper.   
"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING—"  
"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way—"  
"I'm telling it as it is, Professor!"  
Cordelia looked around the stands at her friends. She could see that her Pa was watching the game and he seemed to be laughing at what Cordelia could only assume was Lee's commentary.  
But suddenly Flint scored and Lee swore so badly that Cordelia could see Professor McGonagall trying and failing to tug the megaphone away from him.   
Minutes later both of the Slytherin Beaters sent the Bludgers at Oliver and they hit him in the stomach. This added another penalty shot to Gryffindor that Angelina score leaving the score Sixty-ten. Then moments later Fred hit the Quaffle out of Warrington's hands. Cordelia seized her opportunity and grabbed the Quaffle and put it through the goal adding to the score, now at seventy-ten. Suddenly Cordelia saw Malfoy lunge forward and grab onto the back of Harry's broom.  
"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Shouted Lee. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B—"  
Professor McGonagall wasn't even telling him off.   
Cordelia tried to take the penalty shot but she was so angry that she missed by multiple feet. Then Montague scored leaving the score Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor.  
"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on Angelina, COME ON!"  
Cordelia saw that every Slytherin player but Malfoy was stealing toward Angelina to block her. So Cordelia wheeled her Firebolts toward them and shot at them. They all scattered and Angelina's way was clear.   
"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads eighty points to twenty!"  
The rest of the game was a blur and only moments later Harry had caught the Snitch. Cordelia, Angelina, and Katie all started jumping up and down yelling "we've won the Cup!" And a sobbing Wood passed the Cup to Harry.


	9. Dadfoot Tries To Kill Ron Part 2.

Cordelia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room when an owl flew through the open window and dropped a note on Hermione's lap.  
Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.

Hagrid

After dinner that night the four of them huddled under the Invisibility Cloak and walked down to Hagrid's hut. They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. When he answered he was pale-faced.   
"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."  
"Yeh shouldn've come!" Said Hagrid, but he let them in anyway. "Dumbledore's gonna come down while it—while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter—ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore..."  
"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," Cordelia began, but Hagrid shook his head.  
"Yeh're ter go back ter the castle. I told yeh, I don't wan yeh watching. An yeh shouldn be down here anyway... if Fudge an Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."  
Cordelia saw that Hermione was crying and as she went to pick up a milk bottle she let out a shriek.  
"Ron, I don't believe it— it's Scabbers!"  
Ron gaped at her.  
"Scabbers!" Said Ron. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?" Hagrid suddenly went white.  
"They're comin..."  
Hermione threw the Cloak over Harry, Ron, and Cordelia and they set off silently. They started up the lawn toward the castle. Ron stopped dead.  
"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.  
"It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put—"  
"Oh Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Cordelia breathed.  
"Okay—Scabbers, stay put—"  
They walked forward, only to be stopped by Ron once more.  
"I can't hold him—Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us—"  
The rat was squealing like mad. There was jumble of male voices and the swish and thus of an axe.  
Hermione swayed on the spot and Cordelia put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.  
"They did it!" She whispered. "I'd— I don't believe it— they did it!"  
"Hagrid," Harry muttered and Cordelia and Ron grabbed his arms.  
"We can't," said Ron. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him..."  
"How could they?" Hermione choked. "How could they?"  
They set off back toward the castle again.  
"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed. The rat was wriggling. "What's the matter with you. You stupid rat? Stay still—OUCH! He bit me!"  
"Ron be quiet!" Hermione whispered. "Fudge'll be out any minute—"  
"He won't— stay— put—"  
"What's the matter with him?"  
Crookshanks was slinking towards them. "Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"  
But the cat was getting nearer. "Scabbers—NO!"  
Ron threw off the Cloak and raced after the rat.  
"Ron!" Hermione moaned. Harry and Cordelia looked at each other and then Hermione and followed Ron at a sprint.   
"Get away fro Mum—get away—Scabbers, come here—" there was a loud thud. "Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat—"   
When they had reached Ron they found themselves face to face with a gigantic black dog. Harry reached for his wand but Cordelia stopped him. "Wait, I think I know this dog. I don't know how. But I think he's harmless." This seemed to make the dog hesitate but after a minute or so of staring at Cordelia it leaped at Ron, grabbed his leg and pulled him through a large gap at the base of the Whomping Willow.   
Harry turned to Cordelia with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "You just said that thing was harmless!"  
Cordelia looked at her best friend. "I thought he was!"   
Harry, Cordelia, and Hermione raced around the tree, trying to avoid its flailing branches. Suddenly Crookshanks slunk forward and placed his front paw on a knot on the tree. The tree a abruptly stopped as though it had been frozen and the group of three went through the gap that Ron had been pulled though. They moved as fast as they could with their wands raised in front of them. At the end of the tunnel was an old room and as the three of them pulled themselves into it, Hermione spoke. "Guys, I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." They three of them kept walking until they reached a dark landing. They extinguished their wands and Cordelia charged forward, kicking in the the door. Ron was sitting on a bed just inside the door.  
"Ron — are you okay?"  
"Where's the dog?"  
"Not a dog," Ron moaned. "Harry, Cori, it's a trap—"  
"What—"  
"He's the dog... he's an Animagus."  
Cordelia spun around. With a snap, the man closed the door behind them. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.  
"Expelliarmus!" He croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.  
Harry, Cordelia, and Hermione's wands flew from their hands. Sirius fixed his eyes on Cordelia.   
"I though you I would come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. "You get that from Remus."  
Cordelia took a bold step forward. "Don't talk about Pa like you care about him, if you cared about either of us you wouldn't have killed Uncle James and Aunt Lily!"  
Ron let out a gasp. "Cori, get away from him, he's dangerous!"  
Sirius ignored Ron and kept his eyes trained on his daughter he looked sad. "It was brave of you to not run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."  
Ron spoke again. "If you want to kill Harry, or Cori, you'll have to kill us too!"  
Something flickered in Sirius' eyes. "Lie down, you will damage that leg more."  
"Did you hear me?" Said Ron weakly. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"  
"There'll be only one murder tonight," said Black.  
"Why's that?" Harry spat. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... what's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"   
"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quite!"  
"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Roared Harry, and Cordelia who felt that this was a very good point let go of Harry's arm and Harry launched himself at Sirius.   
But Sirius' hand found Harry's throat.  
"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long—"   
Ron threw himself on Sirius' wand hand and the wands went clattering. Ron and Cordelia both made lunges for their wands as Crookshanks did the same.   
"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry roared and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks, Harry and Cordelia grabbed their wands and turned. Harry walked toward Sirius and pointed his wand straight at his heart as Cordelia stood behind him just in case she was needed.  
"Going to kill me Harry?" Sirius whispered.   
"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking.   
"I don't deny it," said Sirius very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."  
"The whole story?" Cordelia resorted form behind Harry. "You sold them out to Voldemort. That's all we need to know."  
"You've got to listen to me," Sirius said, there was a note of urgent in his voice as he looked at his daughter. "You'll regret it if you don't... you don't understand..."  
"I understand better than hi think," said Harry. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort from killing me... and you did that... you did it..."  
Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor— someone was moving downstairs.  
"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE—SIRIUS BLACK—QUICK!"  
Sirius made a started movement and the footsteps were thundering up the stairs. The door of the room burst open and Remus came hurtling into the room his wand raised. His eyes flicked to Ron who was lying on the floor, over Hermione cowering by the door, to Cordelia who had her wand pointed at Sirius, at Harry who's wand was pointed at Sirius' heart and finally he looked at Sirius and no one else noticed but Cordelia could see the a look in his eye, a look that he got when he was looking at her. A look a plain and clear love.  
"Expelliarmus!" He shouted. Harry, Cordelia and Ron and Hermione's wands went flying to him.  
Then Remus spoke. "Where is he Sirius?"  
"Pa! What are you doing?" Cordelia cried, but Remus stayed looking at his husband.   
Very slowly, Sirius pointed at Ron.   
"But then..." Remus muttered. "Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" Remus' eyes widened. "Unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"  
Very slowly, Sirius nodded.  
"Pa," Cordelia interrupted, "what's going on—"  
But she didn't finish because at that moment Remus lowered his wand and pulled Sirius to his feet, hugging him as though he wished to never let go."  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. "You—you—"  
"Hermione—"  
"-you and him!"  
"Hermione, calm down—"  
"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering for you—"  
"I, I can't believe you!" Cried Cordelia, tears in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you, he killed people, Pa."  
"Hermione, Della, listen to me, please." Remus shouted. "I can explain—"  
"I trusted you," Harry shouted at Remus. "And al let his time you've been his friend, how could yo I do that to her!" Harry pointed at Cordelia.  
"You're wrong," said Remus. "I haven't been his friend, but I am now— Let me explain..."  
"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too, I mean they're married— and he's a werewolf!"  
"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," said Remus. "Only two out of four I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. But I am married to Sirius. And I don't deny being a werewolf. How long have you known?"  
"About you being his husband or yo being a werewolf?"  
"Both" said Remus.  
"Cori told us about your marriage a few days after Black broke in the first time, but I had already heard you I talking about it with Professor McGonagall a few days before. I've known you were a werewolf since Snape assigned that essay."  
"He'll be delighted," said Remus. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... did yo I check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did yo idealize that the Boggart changed into a moon when it saw me?"  
"Both," said Hermione quietly.  
Remus forced a laugh.   
"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."  
"But they already know," said Remus. "At least the staff do."  
"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"  
"Some of the staff thought so," said Remus. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy—"  
"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THIS TIME!"  
"I have not been helping Sirius," said Remus. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look—"  
He handed Harry, Cordelia, Hermione, and Ron their wands back.  
"There," he said. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"  
"If you I haven't been helping him," Harry said. "How did you known he was here?"  
"The map," said Remus. "The Marauders Mail. I was in my office examining it—"  
"You know how the map works?" Cordelia asked suspiciously.  
"Of course I know how to work it Cub. I helped write it. I'm Moony— that was my friends' nickname for me at school."  
"You wrote—?" Harry began.  
"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione, and Della might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? You I might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—"  
"How d'you know about the Cloak?"  
"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it..." said Remus. "The point is, even if your wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you will still show up on the Marauder's Mal. I watched yo cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."  
"What?" Said Cordelia. "No we weren't!"  
"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Remus. "I though the Map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"  
"No one was with us!" Said Harry.  
"And then I saw another day, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black... I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow—"  
"One of us!" Said Ron angrily.  
"No Ron," said Remus. "Two of you."  
"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" Said Remus.  
"What?" Said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with this?"  
"Everything," said Remus. "Could I see him, please."  
Remus moved closer to Ron. He was staring at Scabbers.  
"What?" Said Ron again. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"  
"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius suddenly.   
"What do you mean—of course he's a rat—"  
"No, he's not," said Remus. "He's a wizard."  
"An Animagus," said Sirius. "By the name of Peter Pettigrew."


End file.
